Kouga-Koula
(G-Rank)|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Kouga-Koula are large centipede-like Neopterons that are seemingly capable of creating its own traps for its own prey. Similarly to a Temnoceran, it can produce silk. Physiology Kouga-Koula resemble oversized centipedes with a green exoskeleton shell on a majority of its body, accompanied by another, harder shell sitting directly on top of its head, back, legs and tail. This shell's colour differs depending on the gender of the individual Kouga-Koula. Its body has eleven segments, six of these being enlarged. These specific segments of its body each possess two pairs of legs. The exoskeleton that makes its neck becomes slimmer as it reaches up to its head, which possess a pair of ultra-sensitive antennae and shell-armoured palps. Just under its head are harrowing, secluded forward-facing fangs that seem to be the creature's mouthparts. It also features a pair of large, yellow compound eyes. It has a pair of long arms underneath its body that resemble sewing needles, which also have three tiny claw-like spikes under the ends of these arms. On its rear end, it possesses two large appendages, which are armoured with its hard shell at the ends, and located in the middle is a spinneret, which is the Kouga-Koula's lifeline. Its body is stable enough to raise its frontal segments into the air, which is also where it tucks its arms when not in use. Behaviour Out in the open, Kouga-Koula are rather docile until provoked or hungry. To get around, they always keep their entire body near the ground, only rearing up when threatened or hunting. Otherwise, it almost exclusively hides in the treetops. It is shown to have incredible intelligence for a Neopteron. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Kouga-Koula sit comfortably in the middle of the food chain regardless of where it is. It is strictly carnivorous yet it has a wide selection of prey and isn't picky about what it eats. However, numerous high-ranking predators can make short work of a Kouga-Koula. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters If it isn't hunting, it will mostly ignore monsters far smaller than it, but it will quickly stand its ground if it spots a potential threat and/or predator. It will try to scare off unwanted attention by rearing the front half of its body into the air and raising its arms while also letting out a high-pitched trilling noise. Tracks Kouga-Koulas are rather heavy given their size, so it is rather easy for them to leave behind footprints. Due to the many legs a Kouga-Koula has by default, the tracks it leaves are often very precise. However, Kouga-Koulas travel a lot, and have no specific territory of their own. Specific Locale Interactions If it is in a heavily forested tropical area, the Kouga-Koula will start tweaking with the environment slightly, setting it up for a trap. If it is finished before anything arrives, it will then proceed to hide in an obscure location in the same area, either in shrubbery or in the treetops. Specific Behaviours After setting up one of its silk traps and a victim falls in, the Kouga-Koula will come out of hiding and proceed to bite the prisoner, injecting a kind of venom that temporarily disables the functionality of the nervous system; essentially paralysis. The Kouga-Koula will then proceed to wrap the newly-obtained prey in a crudely-make silk cocoon before devouring the prey at its leisure. It is unknown whether it begins eating after the prey dies from the bite, or it eats it alive. Cutscenes Introduction Predator of the Canopy - Great Forest, Area 5 The hunter walks through the middle of this area, but no signs of life are visible. The hunter looks around, slightly confused, before some movement goes up along a giant root. It catches the hunter's attention, but there was nothing. A lengthy monster then creeps over another root, catching the hunter's eye again, but to no avail. The hunter then cautiously looks around, standing still as a giant arthropod monster sneak up behind them, and attempted to net them in a silk trap. The hunter promptly leapt out of the way, turning to the monster that attempted to blindside them; it was a Kouga-Koula. The beast eats its own silk, as the hunter steels themselves for their next hunt. The Kouga-Koula cleans its front appendages, and thus begins the hunt. Abilities Kouga-Koula will never fight on a whim due to its lacking physical prowess, but instead relies on trapping and hindering its enemies before going in for the kill with a deadly bite. As such, it will actively create traps and nets to turn the tide of battle in its favour. Many of its attacks are telegraphed, but it moves quickly, so one must be vigilant. After using some of its silk-based attacks. Older individuals have been reported that their paralysing venom takes effect right away. Attacks * Swipe - The Kouga-Koula will raise its claws into the air before swinging them vertically in an attempt to hit its target. Knocks a hunter down, but not much else. * Bite - The Kouga-Koula lowers its upper torso to reach down to the victim, and thrusts its head forward in an attempt to bite them. An easily avoidable move, but this does the most damage than any other move it has. Uses it more often if the target is Webbed. At G-Rank, this may inflict Paralysis. * Trample - The Kouga-Koula will lower its entire upper body and run forward. Knocks hunters away, but not much else. * Stomp - An indirect attack that has the Kouga-Koula raise its legs each in a wave-like manner and stomp. Only uses this if a hunter is attacking its legs, but doesn't do much damage. * Clamp - Kouga-Koula will telegraph this attack by widening the gap between the appendages on its rear end. It will then lunge backwards in an attempt to strike them. Only uses this if a hunter is behind it. * Net Creation '''- Kouga-Koula will turn to its own tail as it produces silk before gripping them with its sewing needle-like arms, weaving through them to create a crude net. * '''Net Grasp - Pinning attack. The creature, with the silk net in its arms, will quickly move towards a hunter and use it to trap them. Pins hunters, but doesn't cause damage over time as it wraps them in a roughly-made silk cocoon. If it is successful at the end, it will use Bite. * Net Throw - The Kouga-Koula wraps the net into a ball and throws it. Hunters hit by this will be inflicted with Webbed, and if stepped on what is left of it if it misses, it will inflict Silked instead. At High Rank onwards, it will throw three more balls of silk at once. * Trap Set - The creature will only use this if there are no threats in the current area. Using the net it has in its grasp, it will then set up a sticky trap that trips hunters up, which also inflicts Leg Bind. The Kouga-Koula will try to cover up the trap's location using the surrounding vegetation. It will not work if the Kouga-Koula is interrupted while creating it. * Reeling Silk - High-Rank only. The Kouga-Koula will weave the net in its arms to take on the shape of a rope with a sticky silk ball on the end of it. It will then throw it at a hunter, and if they are hit, it will pull them closer to it, but it leaves itself open to attacks if it misses. Inflicts Webbed. * Silk Pitfall Trap '- ''High-Rank only. Kouga-Koula will only use this in an area where there are no present threats. The creature will proceed to dig a small hole before layering the top of it with silk and covering it up with pieces of vegetation. Anything that steps in it, monster or hunter, will fall in, and the Kouga-Koula will go in to finish the victim off. Hunter victims are also inflicted with Leg Bind. This will not take effect if it is interrupted, however. Minor Moves * '''Clean - Idle. Kouga-Koula will clean its front appendages and its front legs. In Low-Rank, it uses this after using high-level moves for its rank. * Threat Display - Kouga-Koula will raise its front half up and show its large frontal appendages, while letting rip a small screech. Does this after a fight starts. * Screech - Kouga-Koula will raise its front half up and screech loudly, after being struck enough times. Does this at the start of rage mode. Does not require Earplugs. Rage and Tired States Rage State Kouga-Koula will enter this state by entering its threatened stance and letting out a high-pitched trilling sound. It will use silk-based attacks more often, and it shortens the telegraphs of its moves. Its eyes turn orange as it huffs out white smoke. Tired State Kouga-Koula will lower its entire body when it loses its energy, leaving its head exposed to attacks. Its eyes turn dull and will fail to use silk-based attacks. Telegraphs are slightly longer than normal. Mounts Hunters can mount its head, back and tail. Kouga-Koula will coil when mounted, in an attempt to catch those on top of it. It will use its tail appendages for those on its head, and for hunters elsewhere, it will try to grab them with its frontal appendages. It may also climb walls and shake, in an attempt to free itself. Ecology In-Game Information Useful Information Kouga-Koula rely solely on making traps, which is how it wins most of its fights. If you're not careful, you could find yourself stuck in a Kouga-Koula silk trap, which it may try to finish you quickly. If you break its front claws and tail, that should impede on its silk production and make the hunt much easier. Taxonomy * Order: Scolopendra * Superfamily: Weaver Claws * Family: Kouga Habitat Range Kouga-Koula live almost exclusively in tropical regions. Kouga-Koulas found elsewhere are doomed to die as they aren't properly adapted to thrive elsewhere. Kouga-Koulas have been spotted near the New World, more specifically, the Guiding Lands, but keep exclusively to the Forest Region. Ecological Niche Kouga-Koula hunt via trapping its prey. Of course, it isn't choosy about what it eats, as long as it can bite it on the neck. However, it tends to avoid Mosswine due to the possibility of poisonous mushrooms growing on its body. Another threat to it are stronger predators such as Rathian, which could easily take out a Kouga-Koula with a backflip. Biological Adaptations The Kouga-Koula's exoskeleton shell is bright green in colour, which allows it to blend in with the environment, mostly giving it home turf advantage. However, its hardened brown or white shell can often give away its position. One can distinguish the gender of Kouga-Koulas by the colour of this shell; dirt brown for males, and dull white for females. The three claws on the ends of its large sewing needle-like arms are capable of closing, enabling the creature to grip small objects. It only ever uses them for weaving and hiding its traps. Also, Kouga-Koulas have poor eyesight, making Flash Bombs ineffective against them, but they have adapted antennae that are sensitive enough to pick up the heartbeat of creatures really close to its head. Behaviour Kouga-Koulas go into hiding after setting up their traps if they are hunting. Out of hunting, they may wander about, paying no mind to any lesser, smaller fauna unless provoked or irritated, hunters included. Kouga-Koulas live solitary lives, and when two males meet, they often size each other up, threatening each other. A male that meets a female will often try to court her through dancing and gift-giving, but most attempts end in failure, which can result in serious injury or even death. To counter against this, those that do succeed will see their mate produce around fifty eggs each brood. Oftentimes, the male's carcass is used to feed the young, and in times of starvation, a Kouga-Koula, no matter its gender, will sometimes eat its own unused silk. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken once. * Its arms can be broken twice. Each break hinders its usage of silk-based attacks with them. * Its back can be broken twice. Lowers the defence on all shelled areas on its back, and is more susceptible to Impact-type damage. * Its tail can be wounded then severed. The first break slightly hinders its ability to create a sturdy enough silk to create traps, and also takes longer to make them. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Anclosaarg Although Kouga-Koulas can sometimes be bigger than them, Anclosaarg are a major predator. Most of Kouga-Koulas traps will not work on Anclosaarg, and lacks enough brute strength to fight them head on. Most Kouga-Koulas choose to run away, others tend to hide. Any active Kouga-Koula that encounters an Anclosaarg is met with a grim fate. Turf War WIP With Buglord Anclosaarg In heavy contrast to their relationship, Buglord Anclosaarg and Kouga-Koula have been spotted together in harmony, one even helping out the other. While the Buglord Anclosaarg provides protection for the Kouga-Koula, the latter assists in using its sticky silk to hinder opponents' movement, allowing the Buglord to make short work of would-be attackers. Kouga-Koula has often found itself riding on the back of its Buglord ally. With Jimanagi Turf War Kouga-Koula raises its arms in a threatening posture at the Jimanagi, to which it ignores it, and rushes blindly at the centipede, and attempts pecking at it's body while staying in its blind spot. This chips away at Kouga-Koula's health, but it eventually catches the Jimanagi attacking its tail, quickly turning around and using its arms to hold the Jimanagi. At that moment, the bird wyvern is flailing, trying to free itself, but the Kouga-Koula wraps itself around it while Jimanagi is still flailing. After some time, the flailing begins to die down, and Kouga-Koula shifts to position its head behind Jimanagi's neck, bites, and clamps its palps around the Jimanagi's neck. Jimanagi continues struggling, and after some time, starts convulsing, to which Kouga-Koula will move away from the bird wyvern. The bite returns the initial damage taken by Jimanagi threefold and paralyses it. Kouga-Koula is the winner. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Kouga-Koula can be Frenzied and Hyper, but due to its absence in the New World, it is never seen Tempered. Frenzy Kouga-Koula's bite, claw and tail attacks can inflict the Frenzy. Along with this, its silk will be tinted a dark purple colour, which will infect affected victims if they stay in it for too long. Hyper Kouga-Koula's head, individual arms, flanks and tail can be boosted. When its tail is boosted, its silk-based attacks have increased range. Quests Village Low-Rank Notes * Capturing a Kouga-Koula using a Pitfall Trap is possible, but must be done in a short space in time. Even when fatigued, Kouga-Koula can quickly escape this trap. * Kouga-Koula flinches more often to Impact-based damage. Trivia * The creator made Kouga-Koula with the thought of wanting a large Neopteron that wasn't a pure insect, and also with the thought of being able to utilise traps against hunters. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Leg Bind Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo